As an active semiconductor device utilizing a negative effective mass of carriers in a semiconductor, there have been proposed a device utilizing the negative effective mass which exists in a direction parallel to the applied acceleration field (longitudinal negative effective mass) in a wave number space and a device utilizing the negative effective mass which exists in a direction perpendicular to the applied acceleration field (transverse negative effective mass) based upon distortion of energy front of the wave number space. In these two kinds of devices, it is necessary to accelerate the carriers upto an energy region in which the negative effective mass is existence, and it is inevitable for the carriers not to subject to a scattering by a lattice before they reach the region. Then, these devices require particular conditions with respect to its structure, ambient temperature or the like (See, H. Kroemer: Proc. IRE. 47 (1959) p. 393, L. Esaki and R. Tsu, IBM. Res. Develop 14, 61 (1970).